Dawn of War Wiki:Dark Crusade/Chaos
This page is about Dark Crusade units. For background information, see Chaos. Commanders Infantry Chaos Space Marines *Heavy Infantry *Equipped with Bolters *Effective at Range and Close combat *Can be Permanently Infiltrated *Can be Upgraded with Heavy Weapons *Can be Upgraded with Aspiring Champions Raptor Squad *Heavy infantry *Equipped with Bolt pistols and Chainswords *Effective at Close Range *Can be Upgraded with Raptor Aspiring Champions *Can have the ability to Jump. Cultists *Light Infantry *Effective at Close Range *Can be Upgraded with Heavy Weapons *Can be Permanently Infiltrated *Can be Upgraded to Detect Infiltrated Units *Can be Upgraded with Aspiring Champions Khorne Bezerkers *Heavy infantry *Effective at Close Range *Shock Troops *Infinite morale *Can Be Upgraded with Mark of Khorne which causes enemy units to flee Possessed Chaos Marines *Heavy Infantry *Once normal Chaos marines they are now possessed by Chaos Daemons *Effective at Close Range *Can be Upgraded with Daemonfire a Powerful Ranged attack Daemons Horror Squad * Daemon. * A horrific creature summoned directly from the Warp. * Effective at ranged combat, ineffective at close combat. * Is summoned (teleported) directly onto the battlefield. * Effective against vehicles. Obliterators * Daemon * Has a Variety of Different weapons * Can be Upgraded to teleport * Obliterators are deepstriked onto the field * Effective at Range, Ineffective at Close Range Bloodthirster * Daemon * Greater Daemon of Khorne * Effective at Close Range * Takes damage while not in combat. Daemon Prince *A Chaos Lord who has ascended to Daemonhood after thousands of Years of War * Effective against all units types * Excels at close combat *Can use the Daemon Roar ability which crushes enemy morale *If destroyed the Chaos Lord must be resurrected and the Daemon Prince Summoning Upgrade must also be Researched. Vehicles Rhino APC *Troop Transport *Tough *Has no Weapons *Can Carry 3 Squads Chaos Predator *Main Battle tank of the Chaos Space Marines *Can be Upgraded to carry Anti-Vehicle and Anti-Building Weapons *Tough Defiler *Siege Tank *Powerful Close Combat unit *Equiped with a Heavy Flamer, Auto-Cannon, Battle-Cannon and Defiler Claws. *Has a powerful but highly inaccurate Artillery attack Buildings Desecrated Stronghold *Chaos Space Marine HQ *Produces Cultists, Heretics and The Chaos Sorcerer *Can be Upgraded to enter the next Tier *Provides Upgrades for Population Increase Chaos Temple *Produces Chaos Space Marines , Raptors , Khorne Bezerkers and The Chaos Lord *Provides Upgrades for Basic Chaos infantry Listening Post (Chaos) *Can be built on a strategic point to defend it. *Can be Upgraded twice to Produce more Requisition *Produces Requisition. Plasma Generator *Produces Power *Can be Upgraded twice to Produce more Power Thermo Plasma Generator *Larger Version of the Plasma Generator *Produces more Power than a Basic Generator *Must be built on a Slag Deposit Chaos Armoury *Contains Upgrades for Chaos Infantry Units *Makes your chaos army stronger by its researches Machine Pit *Produces Predators, Rhinos and Defilers *Contains Upgrades for Chaos Vehicles Sacrificial Circle *Produces Possessed Chaos Space Marines and Horrors *Contains Upgrades for Chaos Heros *Contains Upgrades for Possessed Chaos Space Marines Daemon Pit *Produces Obliterators, Daemon Prince and the Bloodthirster *Contains information to Upgrade Obliterators with Teleporters Heavy Bolter Turret (Chaos) *Can be placed anywhere around the map. *Used to defend a particular position. *Can be upgraded to have a twin rocket launcher. Mine Field (Chaos) *A field of mines that explodes if an enemy steps on it. *Effective on disrupting enemy units. Chaos Space Marines